prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Kaiju Big Battel/Roster
The Kaiju roster is currently composed of four distinctive groups, The Heroes, Dr. Cube's Posse, The Rogues, and Team Space Bug. They are also occasionally joined by humans. The Heroes *'American Beetle' - A jingoistic, patriotic giant insect raised by a single mother. He may be the son of Uchu Chu. He could be a parody of the "Real American" Hulk Hogan. First appeared at Atrium Arena Rumble, 1996. *'Atomic Trooper Robo' - Teenage BMX star given a robotic body after a terrible accident. First appeared Mass Destruction at Mass Art, April 1998. *'Dusto Bunny' - Incredibly wise, but fun-loving dust bunny sage. Recently, Dusto has joined Super Wrong as a dancin' member of the Yokusuka Jump Squadron. First appeared Mass Mayhem at Mass Art, April 1998. *'Force Trooper Robo' - A motorcycle courier given a robotic body after a terrible accident. One of the original 4 Kaiju battlers. First appeared in Monster Big Battel, Halloween 1996. *'French Toast' - Two thousand tons of rage in a raspberry beret unleashed upon the world by France's top chefs. Despite the fact that he is universally hated (except in France, of course), he is, in fact, a Hero. First appearance "NY Blackout" *'Hero Intern '08' - Debuted at Danger Strikes Back. Wields the guitar of legend, Jiro. First appearance "The Danger Strikes Back" *'Neo Teppen' - An astronaut given super-powers by a mysterious substance from Mars, he is the current Kaiju Grand Champion. First appeared at Brooklyn Double Danger, December 20, 2003. *'Powa Ranjuru' - A young girl who vowed to fight evil after causing the death of her brother. One of the original 4 Kaiju battelers. First appeared in Monster Big Battel, Halloween 1996. *'Robox' - Low-budget government project to build a giant evil-fighting robot out of cardboard boxes. Created by Dr. Nikolai Orekhov of Robo Dyanmics using recycled parts. Finishing and signature moves: Reverse Defragmenter (Front Flip / Rolling Senton) and Whirlwind Whip (Spinning with arms out until striking foe). RoBox beat Kung-Fu Chicken Noodle in his debut match. First appeared at Kaiju Rampage New York, November 14, 2002. *'Slo Feng' - A Swedish fighter who at first fought only for fame but now joins the Heroes in their fight. First appeared Mass Mayhem at Mass Art, April 1998. *'Sentai Jin' - Exponentially brain, Sentai Jin once being brilliant astrophysicist and lover of laser technology now hero man with forearm of missile. Saves the day, and night too, so gallant and bravest. Team Space Bug have special fear of heroic beating downs. *'Steam-Powered Tentacle Boulder' - The newest Hero and unofficial protector of Colorado. It is exactly what its name says it is. Its debut match at the G4TV Pilot was interrupted by Giii the Space Pirate, crashing the inaugural ceremonies and thus did not have the chance to be seen by the public. Its first appearance was as number 10 in the "Hot 10 at 10" countdown on Louden's "Kaiju360" webshow. He was officially introduced by Louden at a press conference at Anime Boston 2007. *'Sun Buster' - First and former Hero Intern, turned solar-Nintendo hero. With previous murmurs of steroid abuse behind him, and a solid record, Sun Buster has become a pillar of the hero community. First appeared at Zero Hour Big Battel, November 21, 2005. *'Super Wrong' - The disco dancing, time traveling hero known for his flamboyant ring entrance and horrible win-loss record. He is the leader of the splinter hero group known as the Yokusuka Jump Squadron. He is often accompanied by (in actuality carrying) a yellow hat-wearing pink stuffed teddy bear named "Pink Teddy Bear." First appeared at Tinsel Town Showdown, September 8, 2004. *'Tadd Bradley, Hawaiian Paddler' - A surfer/martial artist/chicken from Hawaii who won a 50-State Hero Invitational and defeated Giii the Space Pirate during his debut match at Shpadoinkel Mania XVIII, October 20, 2006. *'The Yokusuka Jump Squadron' - A biker gang/dance troupe lead by Super Wrong after he quit the Kaiju Heroes. The Squadron consists of Super Wrong, Pink Teddy Bear, the "3-2-1 Dancers", and Dusto Bunny. At Shpadoinkel Mania XVIII, Dusto Bunny was forced to quit the Kaiju Heroes after losing to Super Wrong and his new faction. However, during the time slip incident involving SDS-1 at the G4TV pilot: after Dusto Bunny soundly defeated the Jump Squadron, he graciously joins their ranks. The Jump Squadron then returns the favor by re-joining the Heroes. *'Grok Lobster' - Apparently a lobster hero that has jurisdiction in Maine. First Mentioned January 2007 Dr. Cube's Posse *'Dr. Cube' - A forgotten Nazi experiment-turned-plastic surgeon, disfigured in a self-inflicted surgical accident. As a result, he wears a mask: a white cube with irritated features. First appeared at Atrium Arena Rumble, 1996. *'Dino Kang Jr.' - A lazy clone of Dino Kang's dead mother, created by Dr. Cube. Gets along, and often seen doing commentary with both Referee Jingi and Louden Noxious. Kang Jr. lost an arm to Sky Deviler years ago, and once sported a Robox-like prosthetic. The arm has since grown back. First announced Kaiju's NU Steel Cage Catastrophe, May 2001. *'Gomi-man' - A toxic pile of fighting trash from Jersey City, New Jersey. Gomi is notorious for dousing his enemies as well as innocent bystanders with toxic sludge as an act of vandalism. First appeared Matsuri Mass Mayhem, April 2002. *'The Grudyin' - A creature concocted by Dr. Cube from a combination of gorilla and angler fish DNA. Teaming with Hell Monkey, they became The Apes of Wraths. First appeared at Brooklyn Double Danger, December 20, 2003. *'Hell Monkey' - A one-eyed demon monkey who hunts the Plantain Twins due to their resemblance to bananas. At All-Out War!, Hell Monkey won a fighto against the Grudyin, in a battel over their team name. Monkey decided to keep the team name Apes of Wraths. He and the Grudyin made up and are continuing their primal rage for Dr. Cube. First appeared at Atrium Arena Rumble, 1996. *'Marutambo' - A one-armed fighting tree. Well, to say fighting is a bit of an overstatement... First appearance ? *'Minions' - Various brainless human creations of Dr. Cube. Some say they number in the millions, while the Kaiju Commissioner feels that's a conservative guess. *'Super Minions' - Like Minions, only Super-ized. Two recognizable Super Minions are #96 and #108. #96 had cinder blocks for his hands, feet and helmet . #108 is 7 feet tall and has spikes over his orange arms. First appearance ? *'Craw' - The most powerful and rarely seen super minion who wears an orange shirt instead of blue. First appeared at Tinsel Town Showdown, September 8, 2004. *'Napalean' - A creation of Dr. Cube. The largest of all the Kaiju monsters and one of the four females that batteles in Kaiju. Her saliva acts as a powerful sleep agent, as she is part poppy. First seen at Kaiju Roxy Ruckus, September 25, 2002. *'Shrooma Tango' - An evil fungus who is one of Dr. Cube's newest creations, born from an industrial-sized outdoor pigpen. First appearance Kaiju Rally Party, First Fight Anime Boston 2006 *'Tucor' - A newer creation of Cube's, Tucor has already experienced success in the Big Battel, and is currently one half of the Double Danger Tandem Champions. Part of the Furious Furries. First appearance ? Team Space Bug Consists of insectoid Kaiju. Space Bugs hate the Heroes, indeed, but hate Dr. Cube's Posse even more. *'Uchu Chu' - Leader of Team Space Bug, a Kaiju from the planet Xertoid. He loves to get drunk on Royal Jelly. Rumor has it that he may secretly be American Beetle's father, but he denies it. Uchu Chu suffered a humiliating defeat at "More Better Fighto" losing to Call-Me-Kevin, a kaiju that never won a match ever. First appeared at Fitchburg State Fricassee, April 1999. *'Yarsminko' - Uchu Chu's old college buddy. First appearance ? *'Mung Wun, the Thai Fly' - A female bug, not actually from space, who spits digestive juices at her enemies. Mother of The Swarm. First appearance Broadway Brawl, June 2001 *'Mota Naru' - A failed Soviet experiment involving fire ants sent to the planet Mercury. Mota Naru is the trademarked "big guy" of team Space Bug. First appeared at Electric Funeral, October 2000. *'Dai Hachi Hachi' - A rookie bee/human hybrid from outer space. Somehwat of an enigma to Team Space Bug due to his suspicious behavior. First appeared at Zero Hour Big Battel, November 21, 2005. *'The Swarm' - Sons and daughters of Uchu Chu (and possibly American Beetle) who use taser spears called "Sting Sticks" to attack their enemies. First seen on Kaiju DVD, The Shocking Truth. *'SDS-1' a.k.a. Super Dimensional Slug One - A giant slug designed as a Nazi weapon who time-travelled forward to the present day and fell under Dr. Cube's control. SDS-1 was claimed by Uchu chu sometime after the Tinsel Town Showdown in 2007. First seen at Kaiju Roxy Ruckus, September 25, 2002. The Rogues Although unpredictable in nature, the Rogues hate all the Kaiju factions, including Kaiju in their own category. The only exception are the Sea Amigos. *'Kung-Fu Chicken Noodle' - A Cantonese worker who gained super-powers (and an armored soup can, which he wears) after falling into a vat of chicken noodle soup in a failed suicide attempt. Due to both his ability inside the ring (including the feared five-fingered chowder fist) and the fact that he has killed at least two Kaiju, he is considered one of the most dangerous kaiju on Earth. Has been known to make temporary alliances with both the Heroes and Cube's Posse, but rarely with Team Space Bug. He is also known as Soup. First appeared at Rumble in the Alley, June 1997. *'Baby Sky Deviler' - The spawn of the egg dropped by Sky Deviler in the battle of the Scottish highlands. Dr. Cube raised him in his "In-Cube-ator", however, he was taken by the rogues' Kung-Fu Chicken Noodle after his first time in the ring. Rumor has it that Soup is taking time away from the Battel to raise him. Hatched at Shpadoinkel Mania XVIII, October 20, 2006. *'Unibouzu' - Gained super-powers and turned into a giant sea urchin after being bitten by an atomic sea urchin. Incredibly strong, but incredibly stupid. Undisputed leader of the "Sea Amigos" with Call-Me-Kevin and Cycloptopuss. First appeared Matsuri Mass Mayhem, April 2002. *'D.W. Cycloptopuss III' - A sea monster with few friends and many enemies. Makes up one of the three members of the unofficial "Sea Amigos" faction, along with Call-Me-Kevin and Unibouzu. At Shpadoinkelmania, Cycloptopuss and Hell Monkey become the first ever Kaiju Big Battel Tag Team Champions and are dubbed "The One-Eyed Monsters". First seen Davis Square Decathlon, July 1999. *'Call-Me-Kevin' - Hurled from his home planet by an explosion, he lost his memory during the centuries it took him to arrive on Earth. Has only won one Kaiju Big Battel upon his arrival. He joins the "Sea Amigos" and is taken under the wing (or tentacle) of Unibouzu. Despite having one of the most losing records in all of Kaiju, Kevin was once the Kaiju Grand Champion. Kevin first appeared at Warsaw Wafu Fun, June 7, 2002. *'CIA Plantains' - Imposters created by the CIA to ruin the good name of Los Plantanos and keep the Sock Puppet Dictator's government in power. The imposter Plantains precede the actual Los Plantanos tenure in Kaiju, having first appeared at Atrium Arena Rumble, 1996. *'Vegetius' - A giant bird-turtle creature from a South Pacific island, the most beast-like of all the Kaiju. First appeared at Brooklyn Double Danger, December 20, 2003. *'Giii the Space Pirate' - An alien invader who joined the KBB to "Steal the essance of Kaiju". Giii appears to be an opportunist, joining any team that offers him the right amount of money. At Shpadoinkel Mania XVII, Giii was defeated at the hands of a Kaiju hero newcomer "Tad Bradley, Hawaiian Paddler". First seen at Someone Must Die!, May 26, 2006. *'Sekmet' - Giii's other first mate. (Not G.D. Lee). First appearance ? *'Iron Bros.' - The Iron Brothers are composed of Brother Claw, Brother Fist and Brother Mace. Each is distinguishable by their weapon-appendage. These three are mercenaries for hire to the rest of the Kaiju Battelers. First appearance ? *'Pedro Plantain' - Half of Los Plantanos, recipient of the Golden Banana Award for KBB Tag Team Excellence, Pedro's world was crushed by the knife of Silver Potato, when Silver Potato assassinated his brother Pablo, ending the Plantain's dominating time as a team. Pedro remained a hero for a time, trying to vent his anger towards the enemies of Kaiju, but eventually, he cracked. Pedro has lost his status as a Kaiju Hero, and is now considered to have gone rogue. First appeared at Rumble in the Alley, June 1997, as half of Los Platanos. *'Zombie Pablo Plantain' - Formerly Pablo Plantain. Pablo was killed by Silver Potato during the first match of Someone Must Die. Dr. Cube resurrected him for evil, though he seems more inclined to helping his brother than Cube. First seen at Shpadoinkel Mania XVIII, October 20, 2006. Human Co-Stars These are the humans who are a part of Kaiju Big Battel but do not (typically) fight. *'Chris Hero' - Was ejected from New York Blackout after trying to choke out Louden Noxious. Returned during the RoBox Robolimination Rumble to attack Tadd Bradley, Hawaiian Paddler and Dusto Bunny. Goal in Kaiju Big Battel is still unknown, though he seems to have allied with Dr. Cube. *'The Commissioner' - The overseer of all Kaiju Big Battel functions. *'Louden Noxious' - The announcer for Kaiju Big Battel and The Commissioner's nephew. At All-Out War!, Louden was forced to substitute for Super Wrong and actually won his first Fighto against Call-Me-Kevin with a top rope Diving headbutt. Has recently become the ring announcer and sometimes commentator for CHIKARA in addition to his duties with Kaiju Big Battel. First announced Kaiju's NU Steel Cage Catastrophe, May 2001. *'Beav Wallace, A.K.A. "The Beav"' - Louden's sidekick and co-commentator. Apparently a geek, Beav is typically seen wearing a Fez and thick-rimmed glasses. *'Jimmy Sprinkles' - Kaiju's #1 Superfan. *'Referee Jingi' - The official Kaiju Big Battel Senior Referee. *'Referee Nikuman' - The second official Kaiju Big Battel Referee. Nikuman was injured helping Power Ranjuru from a zombie Plantain assault. *'Anthony Salbino' - A Kaiju Big Battel construction worker, who is responsible for creating the buildings seen in a fighto cityscape, and reconstructing them after the battel. He is aided by three other Salbino brothers. *'Anna Dramina' - A princess from outer space who only fights when attacked. Her relationship with her boyfriend Silver Potato is uncertain ever since he betrayed the Kaiju Heroes. Anna has not been seen in Kaiju for several years. *'Kaiju Regulatory Commission' - Kaiju Big Battel's answer to the United Nations that uncovered the threat of monster battels on Earth and have banded together to keep Earth safe from evil Kaiju. The Graveyard The graveyard is a place that contains both monsters and humans that have been killed or have gone missing for some time. *'The Commissioner' - The overseer of all Kaiju Big Battel functions. *'Astro Turufu' - He's dead. First appeared at Rumble in the Alley, June 1997. *'Atomic Cannon' - Geseppi Salbino designed a hulking point-and-shoot camera that would later be known as Atomic Cannon. May not actually be dead... Also one of the original 4 Kaiju Battelers. First appeared in Monster Big Battel, Halloween 1996. *'Beefy L'Ox' - a red-horned bull, Rogue Kaiju that was killed by Slo Feng in the K.I.T (A tournament held in 2003, which led to the Philly Factory Fighto match of Slo Feng and American Beetle vs Sky Deviler and Mota Naru). First seen at Mayhem in the Atrium III, March 2000. *'Club Sandwich' - Melee weapon-wielding, delicatessen-staple of vigilante justice. Club Sandwich was brutally killed in cold mayo by Kung-Fu Chicken Noodle, who pierced his mortal bread with an oversized toothpick at Warsaw Wafu Fun. First appeared at Rumble in the Alley, June 1997. *'Dino Kang' - Dino Kang's DNA was used to create Dino Kang Jr. thus making Dino Kang the mother of Dino Kang Jr. Dino Kang died from asbestos poisoning. First appeared at Rumble in the Alley, June 1997. *'Eargernon' - Eargernon was killed by laser-fire. A second rate wrestler in Kaiju Big Battel, she was on a leave of absence from monster wrestling at the time of her death. Shadow Trooper Robo was convicted of her murder, and died in prison. First appeared at Fitchburg State Fricassee, April 1999. *'Goldenrod' - Goldenrod was one of the first Kaiju Big Battel females and worked for the Heroes. She was similar to a bounty hunter and detested "all city crushing monsters." She occasionally used a huge gun which blasted opponents which a pollen like sneezing powder. First appearance ? *'Midori no Kaiju' - This monster was a towering green lizard and the first great champion of Kaiju. He was also one of Dr. Cubes greatest fighters. Midori No Kaiju came from Mars on search to find more cities to destroy after he destroyed all on Mars. While on Earth he eventually allied with Dr. Cube. They were not best of friends and did fight sometimes but the quarrels did not stop them from being teammates. Midori's career (and life) ended at the at the Autumnal Shogun Showdown when Kung Fu Chicken Noodle mutilated Midori with his infamous meat cleaver. Midori is one of the original 4 Kaiju. First appeared in Monster Big Battel, Halloween 1996. *'Muffura' - This Kaiju Big Batteler was a monster made out of pipes and looked like a muffler which is the explanation for the bizarre name. Mufura's main goal was to "Destructo all Kaiju!" and did not have any known allies. First appeared at Rumble in the Alley, June 1997. *'Multimoog' - A giant, multi-faced, hog-like creature created by Dr. Cube. He was killed by Slo Feng, who ripped his heart from his chest at Matsuri Mass Mayhem. First appeared at Fitchburg State Fricassee, April 1999. *'Polo Cato' - A large fighting cat-skunk mutant with an odor as bad as his creator. He is now though to be deceased. First appeared at Atrium Arena Rumble, 1996. *'Shadow Trooper' - Shadow Trooper was killed during a cafeteria food fight at MS Robo Penitentiary while serving a life sentence for the murder of Eargernon. First appearance ? *'Silver Potato' - A human given super-powers in a freak accident. At Anime Boston 2006, Silver Potato killed Pablo Plantain and had turned traitor by attacking the Kaiju Heroes. Utilizing a comedically huge bag of money and the Iron Bros., Pedro Plantain had Potato captured, and fed him to his now ravenous zombified brother. First appeared at Atrium Arena Rumble, 1996. *'Sky Deviler' - A large one-eyed Kaiju with a small cranial capacity and the ability to devour anything it sees without considering the consequences of doing so. When Sky Deviler died at the end of the Shocking Truth DVD, it gave birth to a mysterious egg which was stolen by The Posse. See entries for Dr. Cube, and Baby Deviler for more information. May have made debut at Bash at Brandeis!, March 2000. Unsorted *'Fallout Caterer' *'Anarchist Automaton' *'Super-Akuma' *'Der Mann Aufgesogen' *'Sonic Tortoise' *'Astro Turufu' *'Wrasslin' George Fifield' *'Negative T' *'MC Roland' *'Taro "The Mouth" Fuji' Category:Kaiju Big Battel current roster